The Twisted Triangle
by syrifkedzior
Summary: Angela spent time with Jiraiya,who fell in love with her. But when a new guy comes along will Jiraiya be able to keep Angela with him or lose her,and watch on the is is dedicated to a friend.
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own any of Naruto) It was my senior year in high school and the school year just began. I had got my schedule just a couple of days ago and I do not know where any of my classes where. Lucky, for me a man with spiky white hair came up and asked if I knew where Room 251 was. "Wait Room 251 you mean for science?" I said in shock. "Yes do you have the same class?" the guy asked. "Yes do you mind if I walk to class with you?" "I would love to and my name is Jiraiya by the way" Jiraiya said smiling. "Oh my name is Angela Duong are you a senior also?" "Yes I look forward to being in class with you." We reached the door of our first block class. Jiraiya opened the door and I walked through it. The teacher was a male, behind him was a white board with Mr. Nayashi. Mr. Nayashi had short, spiky blonde hair with green eyes. In the room there was desks that sat three people. Of course Jiraiya and I sat together there was a lot of girls that sat together, so did the boys. All the other desks were filled except ours, we had one seat left open. I was kind of of happy about that. "Okay class we will go around the room and tell everyone about yourself I will go first. My name is Karuto Nayashi and I have been teaching for five years now, my favorite color is blue. Now who wants to go first?" As soon has he finished talking a female shot her hand up. "Okay you may go then the rest of your table". All of the other girls had a death glare to the female who raised her hand. The female stood up and said "My name is Sashi Kumo and I like manga and anime." Sashi had short green hair and blue eyes. The girl with long black hair and green eyes stood up and said "My name is Anaru Tarushi and I like dark, creepy things." As she sat down all the guys looked at her with shock. The female with blue hair and gray eyes stood up "My name is Ortuko Jinato, and I like to write and draw." She then sat back down. The next table to go was a boys' table. One for boys rose and said "My name is Maruku Drana and I like well females." All the guys nodded. Maruku had short spiky black hair with deep blue eyes. Next was a boy with blonde hair and green eyes "My name is Kichito Sharto and I like playing video games." This went on until we reached Jiraiya and mine table. Jiraiya stood up and said "My name is Jiraiya and my likes are frogs." He said with a smile while some of the girls made a yuck face. I then stood up and said "My name is Angela Duong and my likes are anime and manga." As I sat down Mr. Nayashi said "Alright now that we now know each other open your books to page 110." I pulled out a text book and turned to page 110. Looking over to Jiraiya I saw that he had wrote a note on a piece of paper and he looked up at me. He then slid the note next to me. When Mr. Nayashi turned to write something on the board I began to read it. "Angela, how are you?" it read. I took out a pencil and wrote "I am bored what about you?" then slid the note next to him. Mr. Nayashi then said "We need to cover the safety rules before we begin anything else." I then noticed that there was a light tap on my arm from Jiriaya. I looked down to see the note, then slid it underneath my book. Mr. Nayahsi was reading the text out of the book. I unfolded the paper to read "I AM SO BORED! :(". I looked at him and he gave me a smile. I began to write him "So what do you want to do?" Passing the note back and I heard Maruku's voice say to Kichito "What do you think about the girls here?" "Man I like the one with the short black hair and blue eyes. Too bad she is sitting next to a guy." "I know she looks so pretty" as they said this I looked over in their direction. They both were looking at me. I turned my head back to the board and I noticed that Jiraiya passed the note back. It said "I have an idea which will make those guys mad. ;)" I smiled and wrote "What is it?" and then passed the note back. Jiraiya then slid his hand on top on my leg that was closest to him. Maruku and Kichito saw this and their faces was filled with anger. I then put me hand over his and he smiled. The bell rung and everyone began to pack up. Maruku and Kichito walked over to Jiraiya then they pushed him. Jiraiya walked out the door when Maruku kicked him. That was when Jiraiya took off his bag and threw a punch. Jiraiya hit Maruku in the face making him go into the lockers. I grabbed Jiraiya's arm and pulled him away. We walked to our next blocks. *Hours later* The final bell went off and I made my way outside to head home. I was able to walk home and Jiraiya came up to me. He slung me over his shoulders and began to walk. He carried me until we got off school's property. He set me down and I playfully hit him in the shoulder. "Hey!" Jiraiya said playfully."Do not make me pick you up again missy." I looked down at me feet and said "Okay fine" He walked me home when I was making my way up the stairs I tripped and fell. Jiraiya caught me and told me I should be careful. I walked in my house thinking about how the first day of school went. 


	2. Chapter 2

(I do not own any of Naruto) I was getting ready for bed when a though came into my mind. Does Jiraiya really like me? He is kind of cute. I am so happy I have him in my classes. I changed into my bed clothes and went to bed. I woke up to my alarm going off. I turned it off and got ready. I grabbed a wifebeater, blue skinny jeans, and some boots. I then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Turning the water on I removed my clothing and took my shower. The steam felt nice on my skin and I grabbed a towel to dry off. Then I started to put on my clothing, then brushed my hair and brushed my teeth. After I finished getting ready I got some breakfast and grabbed my bag. As I reached for the door knob there was a sudden knock. It was Maruku wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt and converses. "Oh hey Angela how are you, by the way you look beautiful." He said looking at me. "What do you want Maruku?!" "You, I hate seeing you with him" He grinned. Jiraiya walked up and shoved Maruku out of the way. Jiraiya put one of his arms behind my back pulling me closer to his side. "Oh hey Maruku, I was about to walk me girlfriend to school." I looked up at Jiraiya and saw Maruku start to get angry. Maruku then left and Jiraiya looked down at me and said "I do not think he will messing with you again". I turned to lock the door and started to walk to school with Jiraiya. When we arrived at school the bell rung and went went to our classes. Mr. Nayashi told us that we will be doing a disection and we will work with our table. "You guys will be cutting open a frog." Jiraiya looked happy but he was looking at Maruku. I whispered in his ear "Hey do not let them get you mad please". He then turned and said "I promise" He then grabbed my hand and held it. Mr. Nayashi handed us our frog and Jiraiya had the scalpel. We had a book to show us how to do it. Jiraiya started to copy the diagram and cutter into the frog. The guts of the frog came out. When we finished we had to wash our hands and then the bell rung. Everyone went to their next block. The day went by fast until PE my last block. We was going to play soccer and I was never good at it. I went down to the changing room and changed into my PE gear. Mrs. Jarushi told us we had a new student. "His name is Kakashi and he will join us for the rest of the semster." Kakashi had spiky gray hair and black eyes. He looked so hot and he walked over to me. "Hi my name is Kakashi do you know what we are going to do today?" "We are going to do soccer and my name is Angela." "Hi Angela I like your hair." As he told me I was blushing. "Thank you I like yours also" I said looking into his eyes, wondering what he was thinking. "Your welcome so lets get started." We was going to work in pairs working on how to pass the ball between each other. I watched Kakashi as all his moves flowed together, then he passed the ball to me. I passed the ball back to Kakashi. *Thirty Minutes Later* The bell had rung and I went outside and I saw Jiraiya who saw Kakashi. "My name is Jiraiya" "Hello, my name is Kakashi I just moved here." 


	3. Chapter 3

(I do not own any of Naruto) Jiraiya's POV *Who the hell is this guy, thinking he can take Angela away from me! I saw her first I want her to be mine. I do not want this new guy coming and sweeping her off her feet. I already have to deal with Maruku and what every his name is now I have another guy to worry about. Damn you Kakashi!* I reached out to shake Kakashi's hand and said "Hi my name is Jiraiya, nice to meet you Kakashi." "Hello Jiraiya nice to meet you also, so Angela told me about you." *Oh she did this must be good, Ha take that you Kakashi* "She told me you punched a guy because he talked bad about Angela, that is really nice of you Jiraiya." Kakashi let out a smile. "Thank you oh Angela can you help me with my science homework?" "Yes Jiraiya I can anything for a friend" Angela said. *What just happened I got label a friend no she just said that a dagger just went through my heart.* "Thank you, it would mean a lot you are a good friend also". I said with a smile. Kakashi's POV *Why does Jiraiya look at with so much anger. It must be he is in love with Angela, I mean she looked shunning.* "Hey Angela can you help me with my math please?" "Yes I will help you Kakashi I can not have you failing now can I?" Angela said with a smile. "Do you guys want to study at my house?" "Sure" said Jiraiya. "Yes is that okay?" I said "Okay come on" She turned and started walking I then saw Jiraiya get on the left side of her. Then I got to stay on the right side of her. We walked into her house and I saw Angela and Jiraiya set their book bags on the table. I walked over and started to take out my math work. Jiraiya took out his science work and his book. *I think this will be the best time to study, it might be better if I could get Angela alone so we could study* Angela's POV *I do not know what is going on with Kakashi and Jiraiya today. I mean they are so cute but I like Kakashi, I kind of feel bad for Jiraiya though. He is just so nice. What am I going to do.* A Hour Later Jiraiya left and Kakashi was still packing his stuff up when he said "Angela can I talk to you?" "Yes" I walked over towards him. Kakashi then wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his muscular body. "I umm... like you." Kakashi said while he was blushing. He then kissed me, I then put my arms around his neck as we kissed. He slid his hand down from my waist and grabbed my legs picking me up. He held me in the air and he kissed my neck. He then allowed me to go back to the ground and said "Angela can I ask you something?" "Yes you can" I said. "Not here but at school, meet me in the stairwell C in the morning." Kakashi then turned and grabbed his bag and kissed my cheek before he left. 


	4. Chapter 4

(I do not own any of Naruto) *Jiraiya's POV* After I went out the door I heard her laugh and I snuck a peep in her window. I was surprised with what I have seen. Kakashi had kissed Angela and she did not pull away I guess I am just a friend. I turned when I heard them taking. I walked towards my house with my head down. I was not going to school tomorrow I did not want to see them together. I sat on my bed and thought, then changed my clothes and went to bed. *Kakashi's POV* I walked out of Angela's house and I heard her footsteps get farther away. I began to walk to my house. I was thinking of how I was going to tell her. I wonder what she was thinking now. Will she meet me at the stairwell or go for Jiraiya? Well she did kiss me so that must be a good sign. I walked in my house and towards my room. Lying on my bed I fell asleep ready to go to school tomorrow. *Angela's POV* I turned to go to my room to change clothes. I then took a bath and headed to bed along with one thought in my mind. What was Kakashi going to tell me in the Stairwell tomorrow? I kind of feel bad about Jiraiya but I like Kakashi more. Jiraiya is like a big brother to me. I lied down on my bed covering up with my blankets. Pretending that I was lying with Kakashi and that I was cuddling up towards him. Kakashi's arms were around me pulling me towards his chest, holding me tight. I fell asleep and woke up to my alarm going off. I got out of bed and changed into my school clothes. I was happy because today Kakashi is going to tell me something. I wonder what it will be. *Jiraiya's POV* I heard my alarm and I got up. I sat up on my bed thinking I do not want to go to school. I will not see Kakashi and Angela kiss again in front of me while, I was kind of peaking on her and him. Is that weird or crazy? Because of this I am going to write a book. A book that will make me famous. The Angel with bat wings and the main characters are Kakashi and the angel, Angela Duong. I will start to write it now. "Chapter One. She sat next to me in class and she and I would have so many conversations..." *Kakashi's POV* I woke up to hear my annoying alarm go off. I picked up my blue jeans and a black skin tight shirt with my converses. I went into the shower and let the water run down my body. After the shower I went to go change then headed out the door. I walked to school and went to stairwell C to wait for Angela. After a few minutes waited I saw her turn the corner. I walked over and hugged her, she looked so pretty today. She then kissed me moving her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her. I knew then that she will say yes. "Angela, can I ask you something?" "Yes, Kakashi you can" She said with a smile on her face. *Jiraiya's POV* I just finished chapter one of my book, it left me in tears because of the memories I had with Angela. I wish that Kakashi never came and take her away but there is nothing I can do now. I looked down at the papers and labeled one the papers "Chapter Two". I started to write Chapter Two of the book. *Angela's POV* I wonder what is going to ask me I wonder as I turn the corner of Stairwell C. I saw him walk over to me to hug me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. Then I heard Kakashi say "Angela, can I ask you something?" "Yes Kakashi you can" I said with a smile on my face. I saw him open his mouth to weak but the bell had rung and we had to go to our classes. I cursed the bell under my voice. Oh well I see him in fourth block, he will tell me then. I headed to Room 251 and did not see Jiraiya there. I took my seat and listened to Mr. Nayashi. My mind began to wonder what Kakashi is going to tell me, the wait is becoming not bearable anymore. I want to know. maybe if I did not kiss him he would have told me sooner. The bell rung for second block, today is going to be killer. 


End file.
